Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me
by ScatterMyAshes
Summary: Naruto is sick and tired of always losing the one thing he can never have.On the brink of insanity, he stops fighting his strange feelings for the bastard and desides to act on them. And what if a certain raven just so happened to follow him that day?
1. Shukketsu wa, wareware wa subete futan s

******Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me**

******DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO...YET BUT FOR NOW THEY ARE PROPERTY OF MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SEMPAI! SARANGHE SASUKE! ENJOY!**

******Chapter 1:**When Bleeding Becomes A Burden We All Must Bear

Naruto sang while walking in the woods.

_"My tea's gone cold... I'm wondering why I, got out of bed alone... As falling rain drops on my window. And I can't see at all. Even if I could it would all be great, with your picture on my wall, it reminds me that... ____It's not so bad (not so bad)"__2x_

"Why do things like this always happen to me?" questioned the blonde.

He was having one of his depressed moments again, for he was alone and worthless.

"Sasuke...that teme! Why can't I beat him? Am I truly as worthless as I feel?" he yelled out to the trees, the insects, to anything that could hear him. However, unbeknownst to him, said teme was currently following him; watching his every move and listening to his every word.

******You know I've suffered**

******But you still won't let me hide**

******You're cold and I'm loveless**

******You want me to be denied**

******Soothe me! Make me feel pure...**

******Touch me! So I can be sure...**

Sasuke had just beaten Naruto...again.

He knew that it had severely bruised the rambunctious blonde's ego, and he couldn't help messing with his mind a little more. He knew Naruto wasn't weak, everyone did, but anyone could see was that Naruto was holding back for some unknown reason.

"Why won't you really fight me, dobe?" he frowned.

___'I wonder... is this why I cannot stay away from him? Or is there something more?' _muttered the raven lost in thought, ___'AGHHH! He's a boy! and he's Naruto! Hn...there's something alluring about him.' _Silently screaming as he grabbed fistfuls of his raven hair in frustration, ___'Argg...! He's like a drug to me. That dobe gets under my skin...! but if I don't have him I'll die, and yet he's harmful to my sanity.'_

As the war raged on in Sasuke-kun's head_, _Naruto was thinking about a certain someone too. So, when he decided to act on his thoughts, Sasuke couldn't believe what he was seeing...

Naruto touching himself whilst calling out Sasuke's name.

"Ahh..S..Sasuke... yamete! [1]...mmm...teme! *gasp* *choke*,"He spoke in great detail of what fantasy Sasuke was doing to him.

Sasuke stood frozen in shock, never in his wildest dreams had he ever thought that this dream would come true! His rival, the person he disliked the most and who just so happened to be his best friend, was in the middle of a forest, fantasizing about him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" he yelled, as he unconsciously walked over to the other boy.

"S..Sasuke!" Naruto yelped in surprise.

"Ugh... How disgraceful." glaring disdainfully, as he circled around Naruto. "You make me sick! I don't even know if you're saying my name out of shock or because of your disgusting fantasies!" Sasuke spat at the other boy.

******I want to reconcile all violence in your heart**

******I want to recognize the beauty behind the mask**

******I want to exorcise the demons from our pasts**

******I want to satisfy the unforetold desires in my heart**

"But... S'not what what you..." Naruto developed a stutter that could have rivaled Hinata's.

Finally surveying himself, he gasped audibly at what he saw. Calling him seriously disheveled was an understatement; and that's putting it lightly, because his orange trousers were ripped to pieces, and his Hawaiian knickers were now shackled around his trembling tan ankles.

He slowly brought his eyes back up to meet Sasuke's, and then it hit him – Sasuke knew...

Naruto had finally realized that Sasuke had followed him, probably for another sparing match[2] and he had heard _everything._

"It's not what I think right?" screamed Sasuke, "Is that what you were going to say? Well you're right, it's what I know".

Falling to his knees Naruto pleaded with the raven, "Please just forget about this, Sasuke! I was just being stupid because...I was frustrated and lonely..." he whispered the last part.

"And in pain thanks to you! So mix that all together and you get this!" But Sasuke, stoic's face seemed unamused and Naruto realized that his attempt at passing the blame had failed miserably.

On the outside Sasuke looked utterly disgusted, but truth be told, he was far from it! ___'Too bad he can't read my mind...WAIT! Ugh, I wouldn't want him to.' __I_nternally face-palming himself, he regarded the blonde once more. ___'Hm, he's behaving strangely.'_

******You trick your lovers...**

******You're so wicked but divine**

******You made me a sinner,**

******said my innocence was thine**

******Please Me! Show me how it's done...**

******How you tease me!**

******But you are the one...**

"Sasuke... I..." he looked up at Sasuke with those big azure eyes full of hope, and in that instant, saw something that destroyed his resolve and made his face contort.

"Aww, What's the matter, dobe?" the raven taunted, donning a "smile" that could have peeled paint and scarred the devil.

"You want me to forget this sight, hmm? Well, easier said than done." Naruto looked away from his rival who was now pacing menacingly before him, slowly contemplating his next move.

"Why the ugly face Naruto? You really shouldn't do that...It distorts your pretty features" said Sasuke smirking.

Naruto really didn't know what to do with that comment, whether or not to be offended or flattered. _'____He said my pretty features does that mean he thinks I'm pretty__?'_ Naruto smiled happily at the thought, but seeing this Sasuke scowled, misinterpreting it.

Suddenly, Sasuke gripped onto Naruto's neck, lifting him up. The poor blonde writhed helplessly within the raven's grasp. He had not yet recovered from their previous fight, but to his initial surprise, Sasuke's left hand not delivered the blow he had anticipated but had lightly caressed his other cheek - outlining the whisker-like birthmarks, as he then let his index finger trail beneath Naruto bottom lip.

"I can see it you know... the beast within you. I know your secret, Kitsune-chan. " Naruto's trademark tan pallor paled instantly, "To everyone else I may seem stronger, Hell! I act stronger but I'm...w..weak when it c..comes to you."

"I don't know why and I don't like you having any control over me, It's not my style." admitted the raven ruefully.

"Tch..." scoffed Naruto, turning away from him.

"What was that?" Sasuke seethed clearly irritated, as he tightened his hold on Naruto's neck and flung him towards the nearest tree.

"AGHH!" Naruto screamed in agony as his body made contact and broke three trees in half, his unusually slow-healing wounds were now opening up once

more.

******I want to reconcile all violence in your heart**

******I want to recognize the beauty behind your mask**

******I want to exorcise the demons from our pasts**

******I want to satisfy the unforetold desires in your heart**

"Of all the nerve!" Sasuke scoffed indignantly, "Here I am try to tell you my problems and this is how i am treated?!... By you my, excuse me, "'best friend'" " he air quoted best friend.

"Some best friend..." scoffed the blonde.

"You know, you make me feel so evil sometimes! Do you seriously think I like hurting you[3] Narunaru-chan?" asked the raven half joking and teasing.

Said Narunaru-chan was futility trying to remove himself from the remains of a tree. "Tch... that's because you are evil and of course you do, you sick bastard!"

"You...why does everyone...?" he trailed off. Sasuke watching the Kitsune's wasted efforts, rolled his eyes and sauntered over to "help" him.

"Thanks...teme" said Naruto sarcastically.

With that Sasuke piledrived Naruto right into the ground. "You're absolutely right! I love it...Hurting you gives me a rush!" cooed Sasuke.

"More like an erection, sick bastard..." murmured Naruto, unable to ever hold his tongue.

_'Oh shit! he's going to try to kill me again! Are there any more trees left to impale me with_?' the blonde having a partial meltdown. But once again Sasuke surprised

him, he burst out laughing. Which was extremely unusual for the raven, but Naruto liked it a lot and a apart of him wanted Sasuke to do it more often, or maybe he just wanted to be the one to cause it?

******I'll please you!**

******Show you how it's done...**

******Trust Me!**

******I'll make you my one...**

Naruto loved Sasuke's smile even though it was scarce, but also because he was the only one that could make him do it. Unfortunately for Naruto, said smile usually only occurred when something bad had happened to him; although usually caused by the bastard himself. But hell, he even liked the smirk Sasuke gave him when he beats the shit out of him!

Even though, it was truly demonic/sadistic/cruel, pick your poison, and it made him defecate[4] himself every time. He still loved it, because...

******'BECAUSE IT'S SASUKE, DESHO?'**he teased.

___'Shut Up Kyuubi! Go wank off or something!'_screamed the blonde.

******'SORRY KID, THAT'S YOUR JOB'**snickered the demon fox.

___'Whatever!'_he shouted. And with that he disappeared.

"Hellooooooooooo Kitsune-chan, I'm talking to you" Sasuke scrunched up his face watching the blonde, "It's rude to ignore someone when they are talking to you!" Naruto was sent back to reality with a stinging slap and a swift kick to the genitals.

"Aghhh!" cried Naruto.

"Ahem... as I was saying... , they don't necessarily like me per se. I mean looks and brains can only get you so far...but they do like what am and respect me for who I am. Plus, they just want my body and my powers too..."

Sasuke trailed off recalling memories that laid dormant " M..my body..._he _did in every way" he shuddered.

******I want to reconcile all violence in your heart**

******I want to recognize the beauty behind the mask**

******I want to exorcise the demons from our pasts**

******I want to satisfy the unforetold desires in my heart**

The dormant nightmares came rushing back to him in waves, internally crippling the raven but on the outside he was still standing, with his fists clenched but shaking violently.

***Song is:** "Unforetold Desires" my remixed version of MUSE's "Undisclosed Desires" (a very very sexy song)

**[1]: **Stop It!

**[2]: **Yeah right! -_-

**[3]: **A common thing for an abusive boyfriend to say.

**[4]: **To shit oneself

******sasuke****:** I'm so beast!

******me****:** why yes, yes you are... you're also psycho, horny and crazy *flashes Orbitz commercial smile*

******naruto****:** why did you make me soo weak? ******TT^TT**

******me****:** You were strong enough to deal with _that _over there *referring to sasuke* Plus, you had some witty remarks while getting your arse handed to you! ^**_~***

******naru****:** So true ...I deserve a medal. .

******me****:** How about a cookie?

******naru****:** That'll work! *grabs cookie and chews contentedly*

******sasu****:** whatever.. i'm still sexier

******me&naru****:** *nods heads furiously in agreement* umm hmmm...2x yup can't disagree with that!


	2. あなたがたのために Because of You

**Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me**

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DO NOT OWN NARUTO...YET! **

**This chapter is dedicated to Mugen Dragon, he was the first to acknowledge this story and he shared his with me. And to mon ami loca Seti T. saranghaeyo! Enjoy!**

**Chapter****2:**Anata gata no tame ni~ Because of you

"Oh right..." recognition dawned on the blonde, 'He had raped you and tried to take control of your body. Man that must have sucked! WAIT! Why am I sympathizing with that uke when he's so mean to me?'

**'BECUASE ****YOU ****LIKE ****HIM! ****you ****like ****him... you ****like ****him!' **chanted the demon fox named Kyuubi.

_'KYUUBI!' _he screamed.

**HEHEHEH...LEAVING' **he chuckled at the poor blonde's misfortune.

Turning back to face Sasuke, Naruto fed up with this entire evening really just wanted it to end.

**Hands on the mirror, can't get much clearer  
Can't make this all go away  
Now that you're bleeding you stare at the ceiling  
Watch as it all fades away**

"Look I'm sorry for what happened to you. But can I leave now? You've had 10x your fun for the day" stated Naruto sourly .

He could never imagine that those two seemingly harmless little words would spark such an immense reaction to Sasuke and open up Pandora's Box.

"You're sorry for me?" screeched Sasuke, turning a vicious shade bordering on purple, "You think your sorry makes any fucking difference to me? Well then, say it to my ass, because it suffered just as much damage as the rest of me, maybe even more..." whispered the last part to himself, but Naruto heard him.

A look of pity graced his face, seeing that Sasuke flipped...cracked, whichever, whatever...He went crazy.

""Sorry"" he says! Well, I'm fucking sorry too!" the raven was fuming, and Naruto had never seen Sasuke so mad.

He looked like a psycho contemplating his next murder, "Where were you, hmm? huh! Where was that pretty face and those beautiful eyes...that loud mouth?" he scoffed.

"Probably stuffing your face with that garbage ramen!" Naruto slightly offended wanted to defend his only pleasure in life and Kami's gift to man but thought better of it.

"I wonder how you keep your great figure? Well I guess you burn calories by talking!" said Sasuke answering his own musings.

**From what you do, because of you  
You know I can't be there  
Each time that you call  
I swore not to come, but I m here after all  
I know by the look that I see in your eye  
I won't stand around and I won't watch you die  
From what you do, because of you**

"Sorry?..." he said it as if it was a word foreign and was poisonous to him.

But then his tone softened, "It was your face..I thought about you the whole time...every time...every three hours it happened. Silently screaming out to you, begging _you_to help _me_!" Sasuke laughed incredulously at the thought.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered softly, as he tried to inch closer to the broken raven, pity and self-loathing marring his angelic features.

"I was so pathetic..that I tried to picture it was me and you, and it worked for two weeks. But the bitter reality of your not being there sunk in...'Sorry'? I'll fucking show your virgin ass 'sorry'! You bastard!" he seethed.

Obsidian eyes honed in on cerulean ones, Sasuke advanced towards the blonde, his expression unreadable.

"I'll tear out those sapphire eyes..that I can't bear to see... Stop the flow that surrounds me in endless pity..." he declared, voice resonating triumphantly.

**What you do, what you do  
What's become of you?  
What you do, what you do  
What's become of...?**

Naruto knew the words by heart, It was Sasuke's famous poem [1], normally he wouldn't let himself believe that the the poem was mainly about him, but there was no use denying it now since it was so obvious.

"S..SASUKE! What the h..hell are YOU DOING!" Naruto shrieked.

Sasuke had used his ninja wire and expertly hogtied the blonde, leaving no limb unscathed. When completely satisfied with his work and Naruto had been tied down like a dog, he dignified Naruto's question with an answer...

"What I am doing, you little fucker...is showing you exactly what I went through. I had every part of me bound in every excruciating way possible and he would rape me..." Sasuke said this without even flinching but Naruto wasn't having it...

"You are NOT gonna rape me!" trilled Naruto, but Sasuke acted as if he'd heard nothing.

"It's rude to interrupt. So anyways, after that or during that he'd taunt me...ask me how each painful thing he did to me felt. Why? because he video tapped it and after that they would beat me up, they'd force me to watch it. They even had the nerve to talk about how they could have done better." chuckled Sasuke bitterly.

**Now that you did this, you ask for forgiveness  
Doctor could you be my priest  
You say you're mistaken, but look what you've taken  
You laugh as you lie through your teeth**

"One time, I was foolish enough to bawl out your name and boy did he let me have it! He made me write his name in my own blood over and over until I stopped bleeding" said the raven frowning at the memory.

"I..I..you poor bastard...I'm sorry that happened to you, but you were strong enough to survive! That means something right?" stated Naruto halfheartedly, barely believing it himself even though it was the truth.

Sasuke exploded again, "Will you stop saying sorry! I told you those words mean nothing to me! You'll make up for your sins another way. First..I'll show you what happened to me and second...I think I'll make me slave!" smirked the raven.

"Honto ni?[2]...I'm gonna be The Great Uchiha Sasuke's love slave!" Naruto feigned excitement, "I'm deeply grateful but truly unworthy of such an _honor_" spat Naruto sarcastically.

Sasuke stopped moving and regarded him coldly.

**From what you do, Because of you  
You know I can't be there  
Each time that you call  
I swore not to come, but I m here after all  
I know by the look that I see in your eye  
I won't stand around and I won't watch you die  
From what you do, because of you**

"Love?...I don't know the meaning of that word nor do I ever wish to know. I never once said that I loved you" Sasuke deadpanned, dwelling on the subject, "..To fuck with your mind?..definitely, but I love no one! The only emotions I feel are pain, regret, and hate for those are real. Oh! and sometimes jealousy! but that's usually when someone else tries to hurt you, that's _my_ job." boasted the raven proudly.

"Some job" muttered Naruto.

"Enough talk! It's time to open your virgin eyes and see the true ugliness of this world!" proclaimed Sasuke breathlessly.

Naruto on the verge of death still managed sarcasm, "Great! Preach on Emo Jesus!" murmured the blonde.

With that, he kicked Naruto in the sternum and pounded relentlessly at his chest.

"Augh! S.." he got punched in the throat, "*gasp*" choked the blonde desperately trying to refill his needy lungs.

"Awww Naruto...C'mon we just started! I know you can do better than that" said the sadistic raven.

Ever so slowly, he pulled something out of his ninja pouch, not yet revealing the object, liking the way the blonde squirmed in anticipation, he loved to tease.

"P..please Sas...!" Naruto was interrupted by a kunai embedded dangerously in his thigh.

**What you do, what you do  
What's become of you?  
What you do, what you do  
What's become of...?**

**From what you do...**

"AGHH! Stop it...NOW!" bawled Naruto.

Sasuke looked down at his best friend heartbroken but resigned, "I can't...you have to see..to feel what happened for me to ever forgive you. I'm not a monster you know..I just want you to really _know_ what I feel..." murmured the raven close to tears.

Naruto could see the softness return to Sasuke's eyes but it had vanished as quickly as it appeared.

"If this will..AHHGH!" Sasuke had flipped him over and tossed him two feet into the forest.

Naruto was flat on his arse when he saw Sasuke advancing to him, he started to back up into the nearest tree that he hadn't destroyed earlier.

"Now there's a sight!" Sasuke flashed a dazzling smile, although in actuality it was more like he was bearing his teeth, but it had Naruto mesmerized nonetheless...

"Do you know beautiful you look when you're bleeding? When you're in pain or scared?" questioned the raven.

**Hands on the mirror, can't get much clearer  
Can't make this all go away  
Now that you're bleeding you stare at the ceiling  
And watch as it all fades away**

He started disrobing himself, his eyes never leaving the blonde beneath him. Not even when the cloth of his robe obscured his vision momentarily, Naruto could feel his eyes piercing into his soul.

"Sasuke...I don't wanna lose it this way..." protested the blonde, but Sasuke ignored his pleas.

He was cutting the remainder of Naruto's clothing with the same kunai that he threw at the blonde, removing it forcefully.

With every inch of his perfectly tanned skin that was exposed to the cool damp air made Naruto shiver.

"Never said I was going to rape you, not yet at least...not here. But I will hurt you beyond repair. Are you ready Naruto Uzumaki? My tomodaichi?" demanded Sasuke glaring at the boy on the ground.

"Yes...if this will atone for my sins, then I'll welcome any punishment that you see fit. I'll be your slave, whatever..I just want you to forgive me" confessed the blonde shyly.

He couldn't concentrate, "Shut up!" pleaded Sasuke, he couldn't focus on hurting the blonde when he looked so resigned and peaceful.

'How patriotic of him...no matter' "I'll wipe the resolve off his beautiful face!"

Naruto gazed at him confused "Huh? beautiful?.." not giving him the slightest answer, Sasuke pounced.

**From what you do, Because of you  
You know I can't be there  
Each time that you call  
I swore not to come, but I m here after all  
I know by the look that I see in your eye  
I won't stand around and I won't watch you die  
From what you do, because of you**

Sasuke began to beat the living crap out of the blonde. He kicked him, smacked him, spanked him, he flogged him, he even bit him. Naruto's mind swam throughout the whole thing. It was as if he was disconnected from his body and he was watching from the outside.

The 'real Naruto' could feel the pain and went through the motions but the ghost Naruto simply stared at his beautiful tormentor. '

How he be so beautiful when doing something so ugly?...Is he crying?' wondered the ghost...

Sasuke's eyes had begun to water during the beating, 'Maybe I should just stop..Look at him..how can I do this to him? I have to stop...' the raven wiped at his eyes furiously.

'He is crying...' he stated awestruck, all of a sudden Naruto could feel his out of body experience coming to an end and he was slammed back into his body, just as the raven was going to administer another blow, he paused.

**What you do, what you do  
What's become of you?  
What you do, what you do  
What's become of...? **

The raven had administered the blonde's punishment for two straight hours, so when he stopped Naruto was blood, dirt and sweat stained beyond belief. Although he made great effort to try not to hurt Naruto's but his failure was evident by the huge gash in the center of Naruto's bloodstained forehead, from where Sasuke's foot got stuck.

"Congratulations, Naruto...you've just survived two hours worth of beatings. Mind you I had to go much longer but considering the circumstances you're doing great!" praised the raven truly impressed by the blonde.

"Even though you've been crying and screaming the entire time...heheh you almost stopped me for a second when you tried to scream out my name, good thing I silenced you in time..before you could complete the second syllable!" chuckled the raven halfheartedly.

"Now Naruto...It's time for the last part of the torture!..SEXUAL ABUSE!" cheered Sasuke.

[1]: An excerpt from a poem I wrote 2 years ago...

**Naru**: why is he always on about my virginity? virgin this..virgin that...creeper!

**me:**You have a point there, maybe he's one of those... you know those virgin snatchers.

**naru:** Le gasp! the ppl who only like to screw virgins! *looks at Sasuke with an ugly face* eww... sick bastard

**sasu**: What was that dobe? you want me to rape you? fine I will! *advances on naruto*

**naru**: Waahhh! *shudders* I need an adult! TT^TT

**sasu**: *sasuke pauses..looks at the audience and says* I AM AN ADULT! MUAHAHAHA! .

**me:**oh shyte! *runs away* =D

**naru**: coward! *looks at sasuke and gulps* Want a cookie?

**sasu**: Nah.. I'm in the mood for.. _fishcake_... *grins devilishly*

**naru**: waaahh! kiara taskete kudasai! (help me) XD

**me**: Nah... I think I'll watch! It might give me inspiration for my fanfics.. *pulls up chair and pops a squat* ^_*

**naru**: kono kusatare...(asshole)

**sasu**: Only if you beg for it! _**!**_

_**Please review! TT^TT**_

l

l

l

V


	3. Sweet Sacrifice

**Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO...i guess i never will...**

**I always forget to write down things the song for ch2 was "Because of you" by Nickleback. I want pocky...*sniffle***

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter****3:**Sweet Sacrifice

"W..what!" Naruto tried to scream but failed.

"Yup... Like I promised I wouldn't have sex with you, but in a sense I'm gonna rape you without actually raping you myself"

That statement caught Naruto's attention. Sasuke had mentioned that he was usually gang-banged, but he hadn't seen or heard anyone else coming...

**'YEAH****AND****YOU****DIDN'T****SEE****OR****HEAR****SASUKE****COMING****EITHER...'** teased the demon.

Naruto ignored the demon, _'although...you__do__have__a__point..'_

**It's true, we're all a little insane.**

**But it's so clear,**

**Now that I'm unchained.**

Sasuke sensing the blonde's confusion clarified his earlier statement, "I am going to abuse you with my supplies!" stating cheerily.

"Sasuke...aren't you to old to be playing with toys?" Naruto smirked whilst spitting up blood.

Sasuke not having lost his sense of humor retorted, "Oh..but Naruto! You're me favoriteee toy!" teasingly.

"Well I guess I'm really lucky...you had it worse. I bet Orochimaru had all kinds of crazy toys and then there's the fact that there was more than one person to rape you...every t..three...hours" he choked on the last word.

Turning to the pale boy in front of him, "...you poor thing...my poor Sas'ke" the blonde's shaky hand lightly caressed the raven's flaming cheek.

**Fear is only in our minds,**

**Taking over all the time **

**Fear is only in our minds **

**but it's taking over all the time.**

Sasuke wasted no time, he wanted this to be over just as badly as Naruto did...maybe even more. "SASUKE! HAH..AHHHH! Stop! MAKE IT STOP!" the blonde gasped and panted uncontrollably as his heart accelerated.

"Shhhh...just take it." Sasuke repeated the process twelve times using different objects each time and Naruto shrieked in unfathomable pain.

**You poor sweet innocent thing.**

**Dry your eyes and testify.**

**You know you live to break me. **

**Don't deny.**

**Sweet sacrifice.**

"Now you feel and share half of my pain..half of me. We have a bond..a bond of pain Kitsune-chan..." he said solemnly, "Try not to have a heart attack, it's over now..at least the Orochimaru torture thingy is, forever."

He stared into the blonde's eyes peircing him, "I'm not... I don't regret this, it needed to be done! Now Naruto! Do I make sense now? Can you see me now? The poor disfigured bastard crippled by his hate and regret?" pleaded Sasuke on the verge of tears.

"I...see you..."[2]

Those three words did it, Sasuke Uchicha's inpenetrable fortress had collapsed, he broke out in tears...

The blonde used all of his energy to turn his head to face the raven, his eyes were barely open and were a clouded blue. Sasuke was extremely turned on by the blonde's hazy stare but he instantly wished it was out of ecstasy instead of excruciating pain.

**One day I'm gonna forget your name,**

**And one sweet day,**

**you're gonna drown in my lost pain.**

"Sas..forg...me...be..gud..may..prom..ise!"[1] huffed the incoherent blonde breathlessly.

"Naruto! naruto! It's okay now it's really over!" pleaded the raven.

"No it's not. I'm going to be your sex slave, since you don't want a "love" slave. Maybe you're right but wrong in a way also.." stated the half conscious blonde.

"You know as you've said most would consider that an honor" sniffed the raven feigning being offended.

"Yes it is an honor...the highest"chuckled the blonde, flirting with unconsciousness.

**Fear is only in our minds,**

**Taking over all the time.**

**Fear is only in our minds **

**but it's taking over all the time.**

"On the other hand..How did you know? I should torture you senseless more often! Look how smart you've become!" exclaimed Sasuke.

"I knew it.." murmured Naruto with a content sigh, then suddenly he went limp.

"No! NARUTO! I'll take you to my place..I'll fix you up over there!" exclaimed the Uchiha frantic with worry.

'Hn..He survived the torture..all of it. Many have died this way Naruto...' Most never did live save for Sasuke and now Naruto.

"I'll take you home..Naruto.." murmured the raven nuzzling the nape of the blond's neck.

The two boys reached the raven's rather large traditional Japanese style mansion, not a house a bloody mansion and if Naruto had the use of his mouth he would surely comment on this fact.

They were greeted to a loud loving scream, "Sasu-boo!" exclaimed his mother when her baby boy walked through the door.

**You poor sweet innocent thing.**

**Dry your eyes and testify.**

**And oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?**

**I'm your sacrifice.**

"You were gone quite a long time for groceries! Oh my!" screamed his mum horror struck.

It was a scene she had seen once before and hoped to never see again.

"Oh shit! I forgot it's Thursday. I'll go right now okaa-san!" said Sasuke completely oblivious to the "dead" naked boy wrapped securely on his back.

As he turned to make a run for it, a shaky hand reached out and grabbed him..hard...

"Huh?" questioned the raven.

"Not so fast..Itachin already went for you and he'll deal with you later. Who is that poor child and what have you done to him?" screamed Mikoto-sama, his mother.

"Whaaa!...okasan! How is it my fault?" she glared at him "How do you know I didn't just find it?" he yelled since being cute wasn't working.

**(I dream in darkness**

**I sleep to die,**

**Erase the silence,**

**Erase my life,**

**Our burning ashes**

**Blacken the day,**

**A world of nothingness,**

**Blow me away.)**

Worried and fed up with his ramblings, Mikoto-sama tried to pry the blood-splattered boy out of her favorite son's iron grasp.

"Sasuke let go! I want to see him?..her?" she questioned doing a double take on the blonde, unsure of his gender.

"No" he said defying his mother for the first and only time.

"Now" she commanded, towering over him by just and inch.

She was married to the head of the Uchiha family for a reason! It's no surprise that she can hold her own when she had to. He couldn't deny what his mother wanted, so he gently laid Naruto on the kitchen counter.

**Do you wonder why you hate?**

**Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?**

"*gasp* Uchiha Sasuke! Why?" screamed the female raven.

"Mother this is Uzumaki "Dobe" Naruto" stated the raven unfazed, "Kitsu..I mean Naruto this is-" he was cut off by Mikoto.

"Konnichiwa Narunaru-kun! Watashi wa Uchiha Mikoto, I'm that beautiful baka's proud mother! Not so proud right now but...Oh my Kami are you alright?" the blonde smiled brilliantly at the female version of Sasuke.

"Y..yes m'aam...pleasure to meet..." he trailed off.

"Sas..ke" he mumbled, "Where..wha..ha..pened..part 2?" the blonde questioned.

Sasuke smiled ever so sweetly at him and said, "You passed..." the raven interupted himself, deftly pulling the injured kitsune off of the counter and flew up the stairs towards his bedroom.

**You poor sweet innocent thing.**

**Dry your eyes and testify.**

**You know you live to break me.**

**Don't deny.**

**Sweet sacrifice.**

Mikoto called after her beloved son, "Sasuke! Come back here! Bring Narunaru-kun back!" she begged, "He needs medical attention!"

"No! Leave us alone for awhile! I can fix him up by myself" proclaimed the raven looking down at the boy in his arms.

**Song:****"Sweet****Sacrifice"****Evanescence** (yay i spelled it right!)

[1]: Naruto 's butchered attempt at "Sasuke I promise to be a good maid I promise"

[2]: Avatar (the movie) moment... I love those parts and the song by Leona Lewis "I See You"...

**me**: Yay mikoto-sama's here! I 3 U TT^TT

**naru**: Sasuke I think she has a thing for miko-chan...

**sasu**: Over my dead sexy body!

**me**: That could be arranged...

**sasu****&****me**: *glares at each other then laughs*

**sasu**: we are so silly...

**me**: yeah silly...OROCHIMARU!

**snake**: yessss... mistresss?... *flicks tongue*

**me**: SIC 'EM! *points to Sasuke*

**snake**: ...with pleasssure...

**sasu**: *gulps then runs away from Orochimaru...who catches him and begins to molest him*

**naru**: Poor sexy bastard..died before his time...*sniffle*

**me**: Yea..yea He will be missed. Sai!

**sai**: Yes...

**me**: Play nice...*grins wickedly*

**sai**: yessss m'aam!

**...Reviews are ALWAYS appreciated!...**

l

l

V


	4. Kuchibiru wa moruhinesuki

**Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO...but i do own 5 dogs (and now 7 puppies) and a parrot...**

**Listening to my playlist _Tokyo__Tragic__Story_as I write all of this =] Occasionally hiding when my mum comes in to check on me, lol. It's cold here in Dallas..so i hope you're all warm! cyber galletaz con leche por todos ustedes! :3**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter****4:**Lips like Morphine?

Mikoto walked up the stairs towards Sasuke's bed chamber.

"Okay Sasuboonin...just come out here and talk to me for a sec." pleaded the female raven.

Sasuke deliberated for a minute and then stepped outside, face determined.

Mikoto didn't like to beat around the bush, so she got straight to the point.

"He's the one..isn't he? " Sasuke nodded

"And you showed him exactly what that maldito Orochimaru did to you, right?" she accused.

"Yes...He is my best friend..my commrade and the only one who could've saved me, but didn't. The one I wanted to save me, but didn't" exclaimed the raven hyperventilating at the memories.

"Calm down Sasuke..I'm here..he's here. You're safe now.." cooed Mikoto.

Sasuke looked at his mother with eyes blinded by tears, "But I didn't do everything! I just showed him half and I didn't rape him..I just tortured him three hours straight..." he whispered the last part ashamed.

"Well I can see that! Look I know how you feel and what happened to you was a hundreds times worse, I mean two months! But why do this? I can see you held back but why do it at all? to your best friend no less?" exclaimed frustratedly.

**I want a girl with lips like morphine**

**Knock me out every time they touch me**

**I wanna feel that kiss just crush me**

**And break me down**

"Why?...because he _was_ my best friend and because...because I wanted him to truly understand me and what I felt. He needed me to do this and ow he will finally completely know me! He need it..." the hysterical raven trailed off.

"Well, get to it Sasuke! If you need any help call me and I'll come running!" chuckled Mikoto wholeheartedly.

As she turned to go back downstairs she said, "Oh and we'll be having dinner at eight, if you can't make it, or if Narunaru-kun can't you boys can stay up here and I'll bring the food to you, okay" she descended down the stairs.

Sasuke returned to his room. He was nervous? jumpy? on edge?

Sure he was happy his family would understand but how was Naruto going to react?, 'After all you are the world's most unpredictable ninja..I guess I'll just have to find out...*sigh*'

**Knock me out!**

**Knock me out!**

The raven walked over to the incapacitated boy laying on his California King-sized bed. He gathered the boy once again in his arms and placed him sitting upright on the large marble bathroom counter.

"Naruto...to answer your previous question, you passed out after I was done. So I took you to my place because I couldn't deliver you to your parents looking like this!" he laughed.

Usually when Sasuke would laugh Naruto's heart would go a flutter but he brought up his parents and this wasn't a usual day, everything had changed now. "One, thanks I guess..two, I have no parents to go home to and three..*cough* ..m..my ass..it.." he blushed and winced when he tried to make himself comfortable, all the while anger played on his features.

"Shit! I forgot about your...yeah! let me put you on your back" Sasuke hesitantly laid the boy down.

"Haven't you done that enough for the day, teme?" whispered the slightly peeved blonde. Sasuke chose to once again ignore his comment.

"Naruto, you have no parents? Why? What happened? What about extended family?" he asked the blonde taking a sudden interest in his personal life and extremely interested in this new topic.

Naruto on the other hand, didn't like this topic at all but he replied anyways, 'He was probably gonna find out sooner or later..'

"I had parents, my mother..I don't don't remember her name...I don't even know how she died. And my so-called father was the legendary Namikaze Minato..better known as Yondaime, he was the fourth Hokage" said Naruto.

**Cuz I've waited for all my life**

**To be here with you tonight**

Before Sasuke could respond, Mikoto bursted in. "I KNEW IT! I knew you looked familiar. You're the Nine-Tailed Fox! Minato-kun sealed the beast..Oh what's its name..?..umm.." Mikoto pondered cutely.

Sasuke could see Naruto staring at his mum and was starting to feel envious, 'Dobe..Who were you just wanking off to! hmm?... ME! a boy now you lie there making googoo eyes at my okaasan!'

"Kyuubi...that's his name. He calls me runt" said Naruto still somewhat sad.

"Yes! You're right! Wow! It is truly a pleasure to _really__know__you_, Naruto." beamed the raven haired goddess before him.

'Now I see where Sasuke gets his looks from...he has her smile, her eyes and her laugh.' Mikoto smiled and ran out of the room.

"I really like your mother Sasuke.." he said turning to face the raven.

"Yeah? I've noticed.." snorted the raven seething with jealousy.

The blonde simply laughed and then became serious once more, "..she's cute...she looks a lot like you..." Sasuke blushed at the off hand comment.

"If I had a mother I figure she'd be a lot like her." Naruto smiled warmly at him.

Suddenly remembering where they left off before his mother's sudden intrusion, "Speaking of which..Where were we?" said Sasuke changing the subject.

"Oh yeah...I was hoping you'd forget about that" he frowned. "So yea..Minato has somewhat spiky blonde hair like me, except more golden and way cooler!"

Naruto realized that he was boasting and quickly recovered his previous emotions. "I have his blue eyes except mine are brighter..more open..truthful. That bastard! I never want to see him again! I'm glad he's missing..I hate him!" Naruto was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"Dobe...I mean Naruto you okay?" asked the raven concerned.

"Oh my god..was that "dobe" affectionate?" He burst out laughing at the raven's feeble excuses.

"Of course not! but in a way yes... I mean these insults seem more like pet names since they've lost their bite over the years...baka! " yelled Sasuke.

He didn't realize Naruto had stopped talking and breathing all together.

"Holy fuck, Naruto! Don't you die on my counter or I'll kick your tan ass!" seeing that his screams weren't working he started to panic, 'Maybe I should've let okaasan care for him...No I did this and I will fix it'

"I'm not gonna bury you...do you hear me? I'll let you sit here and rot!" he screamed at the unconcious body.

Sasuke was frantic with worry, 'Oh fuck..CPR.. I have to kiss him..Why me?'

The conversation distracted him from fixing Naruto's wounds, "Wait!..maybe mother could do it! No. Too much blood she'll faint after. DAMN! This is unfair!"

'How many times back at Orochimaru's did I imagine kissing Naruto?' questioned the raven while Naruto was slipped away by the second "but that was out of necessity not desire..right?"

The raven leaned over the blonde, opened his mouth, plugged his nose and slowly placed his mouth upon the other boy's slightly chapped, bloody lips.

'Hn..his lips are really soft..I wonder how they'd feel against my n..AUGH! I need therapy! Focus Sasuke! Breathe..breathe..pump fifteen times and repeat...' Sasuke had taken three years worth of medic nin classes while on leave from his ninja duties and he had gotten his license.

About two minutes later Naruto was revived, but what he noticed was more interesting to him.

'I think teme's an okama[1] or at least bisexual, but do I make him that way? heheheh, well two could play it that game! If I'm gonna be his little fag toy I might as well have fun while I still can..' pondered Naruto staring at the raven.

'It's not often that I can psyche Sasuke out' Naruto grinned devilishly.

Sasuke was too frantic to realize that Naruto had regained consciousness three minutes ago. The raven continued to administer CPR, he was blowing air into his lungs when Naruto once again kissed Sasuke's lips"

"Mmmphf..!" Sasuke grunted realizing that Naruto was indeed alive.

Thinking that the kiss was just a reflex or out of surprise, he tried to pull away but a tan hand became a steel vice behind his neck and the smirking boy underneath him simply stared at him for what seemed like an eternity while ravishing his mouth.

Sasuke stared into the blonde boy's cerulean orbs and found a lustful mischief in their depths. Hs reaction was too slow and Naruto had reunited their lips, "W..wha mmffh!" the raven's speech momentarily impaired.

Soon all attempts at coherent speech abruptly ended when the blonde vixen licked Sasuke's bottom lip.

**I want a girl with lips like morphine**

**Blow a kiss that leaves me gasping**

**I want to feel that lightning strike me**

**And burn me down**

"Ah!" gasped the raven in surprise.

Naruto left the kiss at that. He had enjoyed it more than he had originally intended but couldn't go on since he was losing too much blood.

'His lips are... so soft..knew he'd..be shocked..heheh..I think a part of me wished that he would kiss me bac..." Naruto trailed off as he let himself slip into unconsciousness.

**Knock me out!**

**Knock me out!**

Sasuke had pushed a pressure point knocking the blonde out by grabbing his trap[2].

He had to subdue the blonde for the sake of his sanity and had he not acted then, Naruto would've surely bled to death.

'Mmm..what a scrumptious thought! He'd deserve that after the stunt he just pulled!' fumed the raven blushing furiously, 'I know it was just to tease me but I just can't shake the feeling that he wanted to further the kiss' mused the raven as he paced around the blonde. "Hn...tease.."

'So we have a little fag in the making! Welcome to the club Sasuke..' grinned the blonde mentally, slowy awakening from the cloudiness in his mind.

"I know you can hear me... Oh never mind! We'll talk about this later, dobe" said a frustrated Sasuke.

"Down to business... Now where's my scissors?" he asked whilst[3] walking back into his room.

The scissors were right where he left them, next to Sakura's medic-nin kit. She had let him borrow it so that he could practice healing himself and being the Uchiha he was, he had already mastered the art.

**Cuz I've waited for all my life**

**To be here with you tonight**

**Just put me on my back**

**Knock me out again**

'No shock there..', he snorted, it had taken him five days to learn what had taken Sakura had two and a half years, which is not to say that he's was better than her, he just learned faster. Sasuke took both items and returned to the blonde in the bathroom.

'Just great! I have to strip him down again' Sasuke had redressed Naruto in his training suit, but the blood, etc... had seeped through.

Sasuke cut off the shirt, then the shorts, he wasn't wearing any underwear because his old boxers were too bloody and sullied to put it back on him and that would've been disgusting.

"Hn...you're still hard, Kitsune-chan. Don't you hate being unable to competely control your body?..I do.." Sasuke murmured as he began to play with Naruto's erect member, 'Hn..I better stop or I might...' he trailed off because hazy blue eyes were once again staring at him.

"..."

"Oh, you're awake. How was your dreams?" questioned Sasuke regaining his composure.

"Horrible...you were in them" teased Naruto.

Sasuke snorted, "Ha!..I mean hn..that so? I torture him for three hours and he's still dreaming about me again! you really are impossible dobe." spat Sasuke feigning exasperation.

Naruto smirked and replied "I want to finish answering that question of yours if you don't mind".

"Um Hmm.." the raven nodded his approval.

He was embarrassed because he was wiping down the blonde's body, whilst said blonde's relentless stare was constantly trained upon him, 'This is so wrong! This is woman's work! I'm no bloody nurse!'

**Oh, I want a girl with lips like morphine**

**Knock me out every time they touch me**

**I want a girl with lips like morphine**

**To knock me out**

He snuck a peek at Naruto, 'Does he have no shame? He is butt-naked on my counter getting wiped down by the guy that spent the evening abusing him! What are you thinking Naruto...?' Sasuke wondered.

"Where was I? Oh yeah...um I think my mum died while giving birth to me and Minato put Kyuubi inside of me to suppress his powers. The elders and some of the kids hated me because of it. Then he left me..a baby..not even a year old, to fend for myself! that fucker"

"Ultimately, that's why I went away three years ago. To see what is was like to go somewhere and not be hated." he paused.

That revelation shocked the raven but he tried not to let it show on his face.

"Do not misunderstand me, I do not hate him for placing Kyuubi within me, it turned out that we'd be buddies. And I couldn't imagine myself without him...even if he is so annoying. I wouldn't be the same..I..wouldn't be _Naruto_ without Kyuubi" he smiled softy at the thought.

**'AWW!****I****LIKE****YOU****TOO****RUNT!'**cooed the demon fox

"Shut up..it's whatever" the blonde was starting to blush. Kyuubi was rarely affectionate, he was more the tough love type.

"So...you guys talk to each other" stated the raven.

"**yup**" they said at the same time.

"Cool...so you were saying?" Naruto watched as Sasuke bent over to pick up what ever he had dropped.

"**NICE****ASS****KID!**" jeered the horny demon.

**'WHAT?****IF****YOU'RE****NOT****GONNA****GET****LAID,****I****MIGHT****AS****WELL!'**schemed the crafty fox.

_'Don't__you__even__think__about__it..'_ warned the blonde in a dangerously low tone.

"Thank you Kyuubi" chuckled Sasuke, "Naruto's is nice too...it's tighter" said the raven as an afterthought, unconsciously licking his lips.

Naruto frustrated with their flirting changed the subject, "So anyway! It's ironic that I initially am saving your lives, but yet you all still hate me..well not all anymore, some... A lot of people have warmed up to me, but I still can't trust it. If I let my guard down, they might attack us."

Sasuke frowned at the thought, he wasn't joking when he said he didn't like others beating up on his blonde.

He gasped, '_My__blonde_?..is he mine now?' he peered at him once again, the blonde beamed at him and Sasuke thought he missed a beat 'Hn..maybe he is..'

"Oh! extended family..Sarutobi-sensei, the 3rd Hokage was like my grandpa, wise, open and kind... He excepted me for who I was and always comforted me. I miss him terribly...Then there's two of the legendary Sanin, pervy sage and Grandma Tsunade"

"Pervy Sage? The 5th Hokage's your baa-chan[4]?" exclaimed the raven in shock.

Naruto laughed at his reaction, "No..not by blood, as you know she was the granddaughter of the Shodaime and the student of the 3rd Hokage. I call her baachan because she's way older than she looks, and because she looks after me like one of her own, like a mom. Then there's pervy sage..."

"Jiraiya-sensei" interjected Sasuke.

"Yep...He's has awesome power, he's funny and quite cunning but all in all he's a total perv!" pouted the blonde cutely.

"You know those books scarecrow-chan[5] is always reading? They are Jiraiya's. And even during my training he always found some excuse to go"do research"" He's hopeless but the books are a hit!" sighed the blonde lovingly.

"I remember when I was younger, I couldn't read two sentences without fainting from bloodloss. But now I've read all three! I think I'd consider pervy sage a crazy uncle." Naruto scoffed.

"What about Iruka? What is he?" asked Sasuke.

"He'd be my dad... He stood up for me when I was younger and almost died trying to protect me from Mizuki-sensei" smiled the blonde warmly.

"Scarecrow-chama and Gai-sensei would be weird uncles and Shizune-sama would be my auntie!" blushed Naruto at the thought of Shizune in a nurse's outfit.

"And Miko-chan would be my m..mom. She said I could call her that or at least think of her as a stepmom, that is if it's okay with you of course.." he said uncertainly.

Sasuke smirked a little, "Of course it is baka! She's not my property..." mumbled the raven.

"Good..." Naruto smiled softly and looked back at Sasuke, "then there's you..."

"Me? What about me?" he said edging closer to the blonde.

"I think of you as more than my best friend..." Sasuke was getting his hopes up 'uh huh..uh huh...what else?..'

"..you are my brother, the cousin I pretend to hate to make you seem less important to me..."

"Oh.." the raven's hopes had deflated, 'He doesn't really have feelings for me then. I guess I blew it. Can't torture a guy senseless one minute and expect him to still love the next'.

Sasuke wanted to cry but his Uchiha pride, or what little was left of it helped him control his emotions.

**See I've waited for all my life**

**To be here with you tonight**

**Just put me on my back**

**Knock me out again.**

Naruto braced himself for his next reveal...

"You are the most important person in world to me.."

Sasuke smiled brokenly 'Ahhh..sweet Naruto how do still manage to be so sweet when rejecting me?'

"..You are my crush. I like you Sasuke"

**Song: "Lips like Morphine " ~ Kill Hannah**

[1]: Japanese term for gay guy lit: an effeminate man (womanish mannerisms, girly guy) i love them! i have five ^_^

[2]: the trapezium muscle; the area between your neck and shoulder (if grabbed hard enough you will pass out)

[3]: for those of you that don't know "whilst" is the Shakespearean version of "while" I love old English so just a warning I'll be using it occasionally

**me**: Man that was long! -_-

**naru**: Yea..but it was necessary.

**me**: I guess...

**sasu**: what's wrong with you?

**me**: I didn't get to spend xmas with my papi TT^TT

**sasunaru**: aww we're sorry, but look on the bright side!

**me**: what bright side?

**naru**: Itachi will be in the next chapter!

**me**: REALLY? *gets all teary-eyed*

**naru**: yup :P

**sasu**: Whoop di bloody do! Like we need any more Itachi cameos!

**me**: Now Sasuke, Thou shalt not be a hater! Plus there's no such thing as too much when it comes to Itachin! .

**mikoto&naru**: HEAR HEAR! *nods furiously in agreement*

**me**: MIKOTO-CHAAN! TTT^TTT *runs to glomp her and turns into a kuroneko*

**mikoto**:Awww kon'ichi Kiarin! *pets the chibi me*

**naru**: Miko-chaaa! no fair love meee tooo! *turns into chibi kitsune and glomps her other leg*

**sasu**: Tch...I'll go be sexy all by myself!

**me**: *purrrrr* umm hmmm just be back in time for chapter 5! ~meow! :O3

**...Reviews are ALWAYS appreciated!...**

l

l

V


	5. Eien ni kiete 永遠に消えて

**Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO...AND NEITHER DO YOU! HA! I WIN!**

**Kon'ichi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated recently, school's a b as they say but I've been having a hard time deciding on the endings, since I don't want to disappoint nor do I want to drag it out but I'll figure something out. Oh! I want to give big white chokoreito cookie with sprinkles and skittles on top to Suzuki Kasami! She/he (sorry I'm not quite sure perdoname for the unintended rudeness) was the first to favorite this story, which so happens to be my love child, but yeah thanks sooo much for your comment! This one's for you!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Forever Fades Away**

Naruto braced himself for his next reveal..."You are the most important person in world to me.."

Sasuke smiled brokenly 'Ahhh...sweet Naruto how do still manage to be so sweet when rejecting me?'

"..You are my crush. I like you Sasuke"

Naruto breathed out proud of himself for finally admitting the truth to himself as well as Sasuke.

**It burns like a fire in the night  
A glow that rises and becomes the starlite  
Starlite**

'Wait..WHAT!' Sasuke was having a hard time breathing, he had heard Naruto's confession but as per usual found it easier to ignore him.

"Well, I sealed up your wounds..." deadpanned[1] the raven.

Naruto's heart fell, as well as his hopes that Sasuke would admit to liking him as well.

'I guess he really doesn't care for me...maybe this was just a whim. Maybe I'm truly just a slave after all' sniffed the blonde.

"..and I'd say by the rate at which you heal, you'll be back to normal in a day or two, maybe less" stated Dr. Uchiha to his sexy patient, "But for now I think you should rest for a while"

"Sure Dr. teme.. sounds great, but ah..I kind of ..have to pee" replied Naruto trying to ignore Sasuke's rejection.

Sasuke gaped at the blonde slack-jawed, 'Aw fuck me! This is just not my day"

He lifted Naruto and righted him[2] against his body, then gingerly grasped the boy's chinchin[3] and aimed it at the toilet bowl.

"I bet you're enjoying this, Kitsune-chan" grimaced Sasuke peering down at the blonde.

"Maybe...but I'm definitely sure that you are, sasUKE" rebuked Naruto.

That rebuttal may have been partially true but it irked the raven nonetheless.

So he decided to literally take matters into his own hand, "Naruto-chan..Remember that promise I made? Well I'm about to break it! What's another day of recovery? You heal fast anyway..!"

That being said, he tightened his hold upon Naruto's member and began to stroke him furiously.

"Ahhh! Teme! What the fuck? STOP IT! Get off of me you faggot!" Naruto squirmed beneath his grasp.

Sasuke purred, "Ah...such sweet words dobe...gimme more.."

"I'll give you the finger! Don't think I'll willingly be your little fagtoy!..sex slave, yes because I have no choice, but fag toy NO!" shrieked Naruto as he scolded the raven haired pervert. He reached behind himself trying to swat the raven menace away but to no avail, Sasuke simply held him closer

Seeing this Naruto decided to bump Sasuke in the groin with his bum. Sadly, it didn't have the effect that he had hoped for,

but Sasuke wasn't expecting that, "AHUUUN~" he moaned harshly.

'Oops' gasped the blonde.

"Fuck Naruto, I'm going to kill you now!" but before Sasuke could exact his revenge.

Naruto a.k.a: the little devil, had once again reached behind himself and grabbing Sasuke's neck and trying to flip him over .

'Huh? What the hell is he doing?' screamed Sasuke internally.

Naruto's little plan would have worked had Sasuke not been holding him so close. So Naruto actually ended up pulling Sasuke even closer, eliminating what little space they initially had between them. And finally realizing his mistake.

**Under the trees, in the night  
You'll find it there  
In the space between heartbeats  
Where the whole world disappears**

As he was about to release the struggling blonde, Naruto's actions caused Sasuke to moan.._hard_. And he went rigid against the juncture of the blonde's shoulder. Unbeknownst to the raven, Naruto had moaned also but Sasuke's was so powerful that it canceled out the blonde's sinful one.

He didn't think. He couldn't think. Naruto had pulled him too close and now Sasuke's hard-on was pressing dangerously close to the blonde's entrance, who had fisted Sasuke's hair unconsciously.

Naruto continued to moan, 'What the hell's the matter with me? Am I broken? Shut up Naruto!'

He tried to make sense of the situation but realized that he couldn't careless.

"S..sasuke, I want..I'm gonna BURST!" he shrieked.

Accessing the situation, he stopped his motions on Naruto's twitchy cock, as said blonde reached down and intertwined his fingers with Sasuke's. He began to place chaste kisses upon their interlaced digits.

"Ahh..ahnnn...Naruto-chaa..what a..are you doing to me? S..stop it.." panted the Sasuke voice husky with lust.

"But why? Do you not like it?" he gazed at him coquettishly.

Sasuke moaned in response.

"Well there you go...There's my answer, so I won't sto..." Naruto ceased to move, suddenly turning to face the raven.

"Teme.." said the blonde as he stared longingly into the raven's obsidian eyes.

"Why are you staring at me like that, dobe?" Naruto ignoring him for a change, he threw his arms around Sasuke's neck and kissed him square on the mouth. 

**In a nightbloom garden  
Our hearts did meet  
Like the razor's kiss  
That sealed our love**

"Mmmf!..Naru!..mmphf" sasuke moaned as he struggled at first but after few seconds he lost himself into and deepened the kiss.

"Aunnh.." Naruto moaned as Sasuke backed him up against the sink, but the burn in his lungs won out against the burn in his stomach, as the need for air became apparent.

"Why..the..sudden..burst of, Naru-cha..?" wheezed Sasuke, trying to comprehend the blonde's "sudden affection"[4], as he lead a blushing blonde by the hand to his magnificent bed.

"B..because I wanted you to know what _I_was feeling. I couldn't help it, Sas'ke..." mumbled Naruto timidly.

Sasuke stopped walking as he looked at the blonde and said, "Lay down, dobe"

Naruto fidgeted nervously but smiled and did as he was told.

"A..are you sure you're..ah..not fucked out?" he shook slightly but his eyes never faltered from its target.

"Fucked out yes...but ready and _willing_to make love to you, Sasuke" declared the solemn blonde.

**And the flame still burns (forever)  
And my heart still yearns (forever)  
And in my dreams the fires blaze  
But the embers fade (forever)  
And the light grows faint (forever)  
As forever fades away, forever fades away**

The raven stared at the beautiful boy in front of him, trying to savor every inch, every scent, every word, and each fleeting glance, for he knew that although things may seem nice now, it may not last.

Sasuke still hadn't healed. He needed closure, he needed revenge and Naruto was the sacrifice. They had this night to be together 'but tomorrow might be different'.

**Inside your dreams, you will see forever stare  
It surrounds us but we cannot stay -  
Moments are all we have**

Naruto asked the question he had been dreading, "Sasuke-kun? w..would you prefer m..my sexy no jutsu?" he mumbled shyly.

Sasuke's head snapped back viciously, "Why the hell would ask me that baka?" yelled Sasuke.

"First off your chakra hasn't fully returned and Kyuubi is _not_going to interfere, do you hear me fox! and second.." he inhaled sharply after the long sentence, "You'll pass out if you do! Don't you want to remember your first time?"

He looked away, "Don't you want to remember me making love to you, Kitsune-chan?" whispered Sasuke.

Naruto blushed ferociously at the raven, "Teme...of course I do! And you said you didn't know the meaning..." the blonde peered up to the raven smugly.

"Of what?" demanded Sasuke, the blonde cringed slightly at the sound but hoped it went unnoticed.

He continued, "..of l..love. You said '_Love?__I__don't__know__the__meaning__of__that__word__nor__do__I__ever__wish__to__know'_mimicked Naruto giving a dead on rendition of Sasuke, _'I__never__said__I__loved__you'_...You really love to mess with mess with me don't you Sasuke?" sniffled Naruto turning away from his torturous love.

Anger rising Naruto retorted, "And anyways, I was just trying not to disgust you with my dirty boy parts! You don't have to bite my bloody head off, you bastard!" Naruto was shaking ferociously, resisting the urge to put another hole in the other boy's beautiful face, _trying_and failing miserably.

Sasuke barely had milliseconds to dodge the smaller teen's tan fist and process what those pretty pouting rouge lips had just uttered.

"WHAT! I said remember us having sex! I have no idea what you're on about" Sasuke turned his head and hmpfed in a manner befitting Naruto.

In that instance Naruto's voice and usually expressive cerulean orbs were devoid of any emotion as he deadpanned "No...don't ever take your eyes off of me, never look away...because if you do there's no guarantee that I'll ever look back at you again".

**But in this moment we can live a lifetime here  
All that's passed and shall come  
Falls away under the trees**

Sasuke was flabbergasted at the blonde's proclamation, 'What the deuce? He sounded as if he was reciting a bloody omen! Is he serious?'.

Sasuke decided that he'd deal with the new bit of information at a later date, he had more pressing matters to attend to, most notably his dobe's uncertain gaze upon his own magnificent body was enticing him in epic proportions.

'Fuck me! His body's bloody beautiful...Manly yet cute at the same time' the raven mused to himself, lean muscles rippled beneath a taut sun kissed stomach, a messy crown of long golden spikes draped over azure eyes, and full rosy lips pouted with unfounded insecurity. 'Yes my dobe is beautiful'.

Sasuke stared at Naruto, mentally ravishing his body and the blonde was becoming even more nervous.

'Why are you doing that teme? Are you having second thoughts?' Naruto gazed at the raven inquisitively, 'Why the fuck do I care? Sasuke's a fag, right? I know I'm bi, but is he? What am I doing?'

'**Correction!****the****question****you****should****be****asking****is****who****aren't****you****screwing...'**

_'Damare[5]__kitten!'_ he chided the demon.

'**Kitten...?'**questioned the demon all humor lost.

But Naruto ignored him, _'I'm__going__to__end__this'_he procaimed.

**Awwww...do****you****have****to?,**whined the demon.

Naruto turned to leave, 'I'll go to Mikoto-chan', Sasuke sensing Naruto's inner turmoil grasped onto his hips.

The blonde had mistook his silent appraisal for uncertainty and second thoughts.

"No.._you_don't walk away from _me_, because if you do I'll drag your ass back ..."

Naruto seethed with anger, "Gee bastard, how romantic!" exclaimed the blond oozing sarcasm, then sighing resigned "But romantic enough coming from a bastard like you, oh! Except when you're being sadistically perverted, bravo teme-koi." snorted Naruto.

"I wasn't finished dobe!" he cleared his throat trying to gain his Uchiha monotone, "Ahem..where was I? Ah, yes..I'll drag your ass back"

Naruto growled and Sasuke smirked "get on my knees and beg for your attention, submission and undying devotion. All the while planting sloppy kisses all over you , like so..." declared the raven as he emphasized his point.

"Well, that's more like it, bastard" mewled the blonde as Sasuke sucked at his pulse.

"Hn.." smirked raven.

**In a nightbloom garden  
Our hearts did meet  
Like the razor's kiss  
That sealed our love**

"Okay Okay! Point taken!" squealed Naruto who was becoming feverish by Sasuke's actions.

"Hn..you're such a virgin haha" snorted the raven teasing the blonde.

"Stop it teme" sniffled Naruto, in response Sasuke removed the blonde from his lap, gently laying him on his back and promptly mounting him.

"Don't worry you'll be okay. I'll be gentile...for now" muttered Sasuke as he tenderly caressed Naruto's whiskered cheek.

Sitting up Sasuke cocked his head to the side cutely and begged, "Can you help me with my clothes, kit..su...neee- chaa?"

Naruto had a mental orgasm right then and there,"Yeah s..sure" stuttered a beet red Naruto.

He latched his shaky fingers onto Sasuke's shirt and began to remove it.

"Auhhhn!" a long soft groan escaped Sasuke's beautiful lips.

Naruto froze, "Sorry!" he squealed, trying to retract his hands before Sasuke grabbed them and held them in place.

"Take it easy dobe! You just grazed my nipples" chuckled Sasuke smiling down lustfully at his blonde, "It's not a crime, matter of fact it's your turn!" cheered the raven whose smile was now beyond sinful.

"Whaaa? m..my t..turn for what e..exactly?" questioned the nervous blonde.

"My my dear child, for some sexual healing!" cackled Sasuke in his most perfect Orochimaru voice and then screaming at his binds, "If only I could get these damn pants off. UGH! Get off of me! I wanna fuck my blonde senseless!" grunted the frustrated raven.

Naruto smiled from ear to ear at the raven's statement, but thought it best to not remind him of his latest slip up fearing he would take it back or worse deny it all together.

Sasuke flopped onto his back exasperated and sighed looking to his blonde for sympathy and he found all that and more. "What are you-" Naruto cut off his question by assisting him with his restraints whilst he sat back on his elbows and watched.

**And the flame still burns (forever)  
And my heart still yearns (forever)  
And in my dreams the fires blaze  
But the embers fade (forever)  
And the light grows faint (forever)**

**As forever fades away, forever fades away**

'This will be his first time with anyone..." he mused, "...I'm no stranger to sex whether it be consensual, which it _was__not_or un-consensual which it _was_, point is...This will be my first technically be my first time with someone I care about, someone whom I like a lot" stated the raven out loud.

"Sasuke" said Naruto awestruck.

"Kiss me" he demanded.

Sasuke complied readily pushing himself up and captured Naruto's lips between his own, where they belonged.

**In a nightbloom garden  
Our hearts did meet  
Like the razor's kiss  
That sealed our love**

Wet, passionate, lustful kissy kissy/moaning/grunting sounds filled the young Uchiha's bed chamber.

Naruto reluctantly broke their seal for trivialities like oxygen and breathing.

A flustered Sasuke was ready to pounce on the young kitsune, until his mother's scream pierced his ears.

"Sasuboo-chan! DINER!"

"AAHH!" he screamed as he crashed to the floor, caught off guard causing him to groan into the carpet and his would be lay to burst out laughing.

"BWAHAHAHAHA! Sasusasuboo-chan? That's priceless!". Naruto rolled on the bed strangled by his laughter, struggling to breathe normally whilst his eyes were tearing up.

**And the flame still burns (forever)  
And my heart still yearns (forever)  
And in my dreams the fires blaze  
But the embers fade (forever)  
And the light grows faint (forever)  
As forever fades away, forever fades away**

Sasuke righted himself, regarding his _ex-_lay coolly before storming out of his room to commit capital murder, but not before slamming the door for effect, sadly it did not have the desired effect he'd hoped for since it didn't quell the blonde's cackling.

**Forever fades away  
As forever fades away  
Forever fades away  
Forever fades away  
As forever fades away  
Forever fades away**

**Song: " Forever Fades Away" ~ Tiger Army**

[1]: to be quite honest i have no blooming idea what this term means (any clarifications would be greatly appreciated!)

[2]: stood him upright

[3]: PENIS! CHIN CHIN! XD

[4]: teme's can be such idiots... He's loved you since the beginning! :*

[5]: Shut up

**me**: Ahhh finally finished this scene. :3

**naru**: * sniffle *...I missed you kiara, I thought that you had deserted this movie and * sniffle* you weren't coming back cuz Sas'ke's such a teme :'(

**me**: Of course not mon petit kitsune, I have a film to make and I will see it through til the end .

**sasu**: GRRRRR...

**me**: um.. is he okay *pokes him with a stick* *poke* *poke*

**sasu:**RAWR! *he snarls*

**me:**AHHHH! *runs around in a circle*

**naru**: We had to put him in a cage because he's still a little

**me**: pissed at moi? Pourquoi? (= why in french)

**naru**: Well let's just say that wasn't exactly how he pictured this scene going :P

**me**: No narunaru-chan I see what this is...This my friend is bigger than all of us … *sigh*

**naru**: *leans in closer*

**me**: This my friend is a severe case of Itachi deprivation at its worse!

**Sasu**: HUH? *gapes incredulously*

**mikoto&naru**: Ahh yes *nods heads pensively in agreement*

**mikoto**: Ahh this must be true I have experienced these symptoms many a night when my precious Itachi wasn't near, you have to haven't you Naruto-chan.

**naru**: Ah now that you mention it yes! It is soo hard to go on without seeing him for so long :'

**sasu**: WHAT? Are you all out of your bloody skulls? Itachi deprivation?

**Me**: Ahh! Miko-chaa, Naruto-koi ! He is recovering from this blissful illness, look how he longs so strongly for his brother! You all must be proud! *shakes head solemnly*

**Mikoto&naru:**yes.. he has finally seen the light he has witnessed the splendor that is...

**Itachi:**Hello baby brother...

**MikotoNaruMe:**ITACHI! 3

**Itachi:**yes it is I Uchiha Itachi! I heard your cries so came and most importantly my baby brother needed me. *turns to Sasuke and pouts sympathetically* *sigh*... my poor otouto...Kiara promised I'd make my grand appearance in this scene and I didn't not. Alas you are heartbroken it is okay Sasuke-chan I am here now

**MikotoNaruMe:***swoon from bloodloss*

**Sasu:***frozen dumbstruck whilst Itachi petted him like a good kitten*

**Inner****Sasuke:**I'LL KILL YOU ALL! NARUTO I'LL SAVE YOU FOR LAST THEN I'LL DEVOUR YOU! MUAHAHAHA! WHO'S A GOOD _KITTEN_ NOW?

**...Reviews are ALWAYS appreciated!...ALWAYS...APPRECIATED... :3**

l

l

V


	6. 本能は恋に落ちたりすることができます彼らから私を保つことができない？

**Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kiss Me**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NARUTO...Okay! Okay! I just rent them for you entertainment… -_-**

**I am so sorry that it took me for EVER to update this trust me I was trying! I did it it when I was at school, at home, anytime I had computer access. I feel bad for those who are waiting for my other stories though! Vermillion will be a little while longer and I' be posting chappie 2 of Holding out for a Heartbreak in hopefully two days. I love you all, just wanted you to know I'm always thinking of ya! ^A^**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Instincts**

Sasuke righted himself as he marched to the door, making sure to slam it for good measure. But sadly, as per usual it did not have the desired effect on the asphyxiated blonde.

He stormed down the winding staircase seeking his target, "Bingo..."

His mum was smiling whilst prancing around the kitchen adding the final touches to dinner.

"What mother? Can't you see I'm trying to get laid?" shrieked Sasuke .

"I had him...He was right there and-" he trailed off sighing ' It doesn't matter now since I'm pissed at that dobe anyways'.

Mikoto smiled at her son, "Really? Well use protection sweetie! I'm too fine to be a grandma right now. Give me two years at least" she cooed as she petted him.

'Mother... you realize he's a guy, there is no need for such precautions." Sasuke growled in protest of the motherly gesture.

"Oh yeah! I forgot…he's just so cute! And anyway, you don't want to give him something. Did you get the results from the tests yet?" Mikoto inquired politely.

"Yeah...negative for everything. I was so shocked to hear that I got nothing from that whore son [1] or his mindless pawns!" mumbled the raven.

"HEAR HEAR!" cheered the ravenette skipping around the kitchen, kimono fluttering wildly.

"Well I made Narunaru-chan Sapporo Ichiban with umeboshi onigiri, beef curry and...TA-DA! Takoyaki! [2] I hope you both enjoy it" she winked.

"Arigato okaa-san" said Sasuke with a smile.

"Just great...Now I have two girls in my house!" Sasuke's father sighed.

"Fugaku...!" snarled Sasuke.

"Fuuu-kun!" squealed Mikoto as she ran to his side, worshiping the older raven. He smiled down at her, admiring her beauty and taking in her scent.

"Ah, Mikoto... You're looking as beautiful as always..." lauded the old raven named Fugaku.

Mikoto giggled and wiggled in arms whilst peering up at him with an air of innocence but with eyes filled with impending mischief and a devilish grin, "Hee heeheee...talk dirty to me daddy..." she growled, her voice dropping several octaves.

Fugaku cleared his throat , "ahem..."

He was ready and more than willing to take her bait and whatever the hell else she was hiding under that crimson kimono, but for now at least he willed his lower half to lie dormant.

"Now now Miko-chan, not in front of our little girl" teased the old bastard.

Sasuke growled glaring daggers at the older man, "Well father, Itachi isn't here right now, but your gay _son_ is. I can leave a message if you like, bast...I mean daddie." said Sasuke, batting his lashes sweetly.

"Well that is very kind of you _son_, but there's no need" smirked the old devil.

"I'm sure Itachi would love to debate that right, dear?"

Sasuke froze, "H..He's behind me, isn't he?"

Wincing as he came face to face with his asexual brother, whom was glaring daggers and razorblades with a side of lemon juice 'all for his favorite person me' grimaced Sasuke.

"Oh, I..Itachi-oniisan! I was just telling father how kind you were for doing my chores while I trained with Naruto! Speaking of which, I was just leaving!" grinned the raven cheekily as he relieved his mother from his dinner tray.

As he was about to make a dash for the stairs, Itachi spoke his first words for the month, freezing Sasuke in his tracks, "Why is there a tray for two?"

The rest of the Uchiha family stared at him in awe as Itachi rolled his eyes at the gesture 'happens all the time anyways'.

Mikoto awoke from her stupor, "Sasusasubu-chan brought his adorable friend over, he needed medical attention. Let Sasuke-chan play slave and nurse with Kitsune-chan, ne Fuu-kuun?" pleaded Mikoto cutely.

"Kitsune?" Fugaku and Itachi shared a questioning look.

"You know! Mina-kun and Ku-chan's son! Narunaru-chan!" cheered the ravenette.

Fugaku started, "Namikaze's kid? Why didn't you tell me sooner? Bring him down son." beamed the old raven quivering with excitement.

"I wonder if he takes after his mother" he pondered.

Itachi furrowed his brow deep in thought, "The Yondaime's...son? He's alive?" he voiced his thoughts out loud.

Sasuke frowned, "I can't bring him, he's injured badly...he needs rest..."

**You'll show me love, no matter what I do.  
You'll show me love, even when my back turns on you.  
And I will go about my friends  
Like I know just what to do,  
But I really need your hand  
To pull me through.**

The youngest raven's voice became an inaudible whisper and Fugaku and Itachi said nothing. Immediately understanding the was implications, so they thought it best not to press the issue any further.

Itachi sighed and tenderly petted his brother's head, "Hey!"

Sasuke squirmed beneath the gesture, "Where are you going, aniki?" questioned the blushing raven.

"Wash my hands" mumbled Itachi, but as he turned to face the stairs he was suddenly and unceremoniously knocked over by Naruto.

"Ahh!" squeaked the blonde as he tumbled to the ground finding solace on a firm yet cushiony raven pillow.

Itachi groaned in pain, "Be careful you..."

'Idiot...' is what he would have said had he not been staring into the most impossibly beautiful cerulean orbs of his tormentor.

**Instincts, can not keep me from falling [in love]  
I've learned that by now.  
Instincts, can not keep me from falling [in love]  
I've learned that by now**

Itachi was speechless, which is normal but by no means intentional.

"S…Sasuke? No you're older. W…who are you?" questioned the fearful blonde.

Turning to the heads of the Uchiha family, he voiced his fears, "Help! This gorgeous demon stole Sasuke-chan's face!" bawled Naruto.

"Kawaii" stated the Uchiha family in unison.

**'THAT****IS****NOT****SASUKE****YOU****IDIOT!****IT****IS****OBVIOUSLY****HIS****OLDER****BROTHER'** stated an exasperated Kyuubi.

"Brother? You are his b..brother?" Naruto asked unknowingly leaning into Itachi's face.

"Y...yes, and you are?" questioned Itachi smiling at the boy on top of him.

The Uchiha family gasped audibly 'Did he just smile?'

'Did he just stutter?' screamed Sasuke internally.

Naruto jumped extremely flustered and pointed to himself, "Me…my n..name...is…is... um I am...Who am I?" stuttered the dumbstruck blonde.

Sasuke glared in frustration, 'Why the fuck is onii-san staring at my idiot? With his mouth open no less!' and suddenly an idea dawned upon him.

'No way…He wouldn't! He couldn't...possibly be...GAY?' Sasuke had a mini heart attack.

'Nah! Not possible' he stated in denial willing his heart rate to slow down and his brain to come back to its senses. '

The dobe's mine, Onii-chan can't have him!' declared the raven solemnly.

"A Jinchuuriki huh..." drawled Itachi, mentally undressing the helpless blonde straddling him.

Naruto gulped audibly feeling like he was prey and Itachi was a lion pondering intently ways to cook and devour him. 'He's gonna eat me' he trembled excitedly.

Mikoto sensing her younger son's murderous intent and her beloved Itachi's imminent death, she did the motherly thing and intervened by tackling the two boys and then promptly mounting Naruto who still laid atop Itachi.

"Naruto-chan! You look much better! Maybe Sasuke really was trying to fix you! Did he treat you nicely?" exclaimed Mikoto.

Naruto smiled lovingly at the supposedly older woman, 'Ah…She's so gorgeous! A mirror image of Sasuke and everything a mother should be…'

Kyuubi remained silent. After all, the blonde was not addressing him.

Naruto flashed his trademark Naruto smile, "Yes Miko-chaaa!" he swooned, "He took _very__good_care of me!" smirked the little devil flashing a very suggestive glance in Sasuke's direction. One which everyone took note of.

Uchiha Fugaku silently studied the boy in front of him intently. He deftly raised a regal finger, "You there boy! Come let me see you" beckoned the old raven.

'There he goes using that "Big Man voice", everyone knows you're a big softy…cornball…'snorted Sasuke annoyed with his father's antics.

Itachi smirked at his brother sharing the same thoughts, laughing internally trying to suppress their grins behind the Uchiha mask of Stoicism.

Naruto jumped a little at the foreign voice full of authority, but did as he was told and stood before the equally beautiful older man.

He bowed his head in the presence of an elder. Naruto was an orphan, but by no means was he ignorant of the manners and customs of civilized society.

"State your name child" bellowed Fugaku.

Naruto flinched inside but addressed him quickly, "Hajimemashite, Boku wa Uzumaki Naruto no desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu! [3]

The old raven nodded proudly in approval, taking note of the blonde's abundance of manners and his effeminate way of addressing him, much like the way a woman would; with her head bowed.

'He taught himself well! I like this child' he grinned mentally, '… just as much as my own…maybe more.' He appraised the blonde stroking his chin.

'It's like looking at a mirror! Minato…? Kushina…? Both! He's a mix. God how I miss them!' he clutched his broken heart, 'Where are you Min? Come back to us, to your beautiful son. Come back to…me…'

Fugaku gazed at Naruto with sad eyes and a slight frown about his lips. The blonde stared back sheepishly, also studying the equally gorgeous man before him.

Fugaku snorted, "Hmph...Well aren't you just the cutest thing!"

"Hehehe" blushed blonde grinning impishly.

He turned to his wife, "Mikoto! He's the spitting image of Minato!" exclaimed the raven incredulously finally voicing his thoughts.

Naruto visibly tensed at the mention of his "father". To Sasuke it looked as if Naruto had been slapped and the thought made him cringe.

His oblivious father continued on with his musings, turning back to Naruto all serious, "But between you and me kid, you're cuter...too cute"

Fugaku eyed him in mock suspicion and everyone burst out in laughter, "Well I guess that's what Kushina-chan's genes will do for ya!" cackled the old raven, wiping away his unshed tears.

Sasuke remembered what Naruto had mentioned to him earlier about his estranged father and tried to intervene, "Chichiue [4], you shouldn't bring up Yondaime-san in front of Nar…"

"Kushina…? Who is that?" questioned the blonde, interrupting Sasuke's plea on his behalf.

"What the hell do you mean 'who is Kushina?'" mocked the man in shock.

"Don't you know the name of your own mother?" screamed Fugaku in despair.

'Poor child..' he tsked.

Naruto shuddered, "M…My mo…my mother's name is Uzumaki...Kushina…?" The blonde started to hyperventilate overcome with happiness; the intense emotions shook his body and were too much for him in his weakened state, his body swayed.

Sensing this outcome the raven anticipated his movements, he made to catch the boy in his waiting arms.

Naruto braced for the impact of the cold hard floor that never came and he began to stir.

"NARUTO!" screamed the raven as the blonde landed in his arms.

**You're start is love, and give us the choice  
On who we become, and if I listen for your voice tonight,  
And the quicker that we see we can make ourselves  
Holy we'll know we can do this on our own.**

He peeked out of his left eye, reluctant to open the other and realized that Sasuke had saved him from pain and smiled internally.

**'Hmph...',** sniffled Kyuubi somewhat jealous.

"Dobe... Now you know her. You know her name, Naruto…Kushina." murmured the raven cradling the blonde in his arms,

"Sounds pretty, na Kitsune-chan?" Sasuke smiled lovingly at Naruto.

"Looks pretty? HA!" snorted the old raven.

Sasuke grimaced, "You realize mother is right there, right…?" stated the raven but he was ignored for a change.

"No, pretty would not suffice…More like gorgeous!" proclaimed Fuu-kun grinning from ear to ear while Mikoto rolled her eyes and Itachi shook his head.

'Why must my parents always ruin the mood?' the raven despaired looking at the blonde who just blinked back innocently.

"But boy was she dangerous!" sniggered the old raven at his memories.

"If you all don't believe me, I'll show you!" giggled the old raven happily as he vanished from the kitchen, "I'll be right back!" he promised.

They watched as the mist that was once their father or husband dissipated and a comfortable silence fell upon the room.

Sasuke returned his attention to the warmth pulsing in his arms. 'Is this the same naked boy who was gazing lustfully at me moments ago?' questioned the perplexed raven.

**Instincts, can not keep me from falling [in love]  
I've learned that by now.  
Instincts, can not keep me from falling [in love]  
I've learned that by now.**

Said boy sensing the raven's gaze upon him, peered up at Sasuke reaching his hand out to tousle his bangs, "Thank you Sas'ke…" murmured Naruto.

**Now, now!**

Sasuke's brows furrowed in confusion, "Thank me for what?...raping you? Beating you to a bloody pulp?" screamed Sasuke freaking out over the naivety of the blonde.

**Is it deep in our souls really could take us home  
To one place where we can find rest,  
Don't look left, don't stray right,  
Narrow is the gate that leads to life**

Naruto frowned, "Yes, for everything" he stated solemnly.

"..."

"It was necessary...I'm happy" Naruto blushed and smiled at Sasuke, "I...I lo-".

**Instincts, can not keep me from falling [in love]  
I've learned that by now.**

Sensing the what was coming next, Sasuke promptly dropped Naruto and cringed, as if he had been burned.

Anger and surprise flashed inside wide cerulean orbs, "Sasuke?"

Anger winning out between the two, "What the hell teme? If you didn't want to hold me you should have..."

"Told me to catch him" stated Itachi with a genuine smile.

The blonde stared at the older man, regarding him nervously for he had been staring at him since he fell down the stairs.

Naruto gulped and gave a nervous half smile and halfhearted chuckle his way, "Heh heh heh... Well, t...that's nice of you, mister but um..."

"Please...Call me Itachi, call me whenever." Itachi winked and Naruto blushed furiously, causing Itachi to smirk pleased with his work.

**Instincts, can not keep me from falling [in love]  
I've learned that by now.  
Instincts, can not keep me from falling [in love]  
I've learned that by now**

Feeling as if he had been forgotten, Sasuke was starting to became angry, and top of that, seeing how the slightest offhand compliment from his brother left Naruto completely flustered, completely consumed Sasuke; leaving him enraged.

There was a faint acute pain in his forehead, Itachi registered that Sasuke was glaring daggers and lemon juice at him, but found that he couldn't care less.

To say he was interested in the blonde would be an understatement. No he was not interested...He was infatuated with the beauteous Naruto.

'And I will have you' he thought loud enough for Sasuke to hear him.

'And I will _hang_ you, brother..."

**Song:** **"**Instincts**"** Ivoryline (**AMAZING** band I had the immense pleasure of seeing live, what a wonderful experience!) ^ ^

(* A *)

[1]: Our interpretation of a bastard (not the in the literal Old English sense; for a child out of wedlock or bastard child)

[2]: What I want to eat when I go to Japan! ^A^

[3]: How do you do, I am Naruto Uzumaki, please take care of me!

[4]: Father

[5]: On the chorus of "Instincts cannot keep me from falling... is the original song. I added [in love] for effect in the story

**me:**Ah... finally got that chappie out of here! *dances in a circle * (* v*)

**naru:** Ano...Kiari-chan...? ~A~

**me:** Yes my child? What is it that ails you so?

**naru:**um.. HELP! *sniffles*

*GROWL* HEARD IN THE DISTANCE...

**me:**Good heavens what could that awful noise be?

**naru:**I'm scared my tummy growled at me! =s

**me:** Ja ja ja! Dear child don't you no what that means?

**naru:***sniffle* no...I *sniffle*...don't

**me:** Well hun, it means... *leans in closely and grabs him by the collar* It means that YOU'RE HORNY!

**Itamikosas:***sweatdrops simultaneously*

**Itachi:**"Yes! I will finally claim Naruto as mine! MUAH JAJAJAJA! Sorry baby brother you just don't know how to treat a woman" *chuckles darkly*

**MeNaruMikoSas:**Um...You do realize that we heard you right?...

**Itachi:**Muahjajajajaja! *too lost in the ecstasy his fantasies to care that he just revealed his plans*

**sasu:**First off, I'M NOT A BABY! XB And second... Naruto is my woman!

**Naru:**I'm not a woman

**itachi:**Ah fair sweet Naruto...how beautiful she is! *glares at Sasuke* You _don't_deserve her!

**Sasu:***gasp* Take that back! She _is_mine! You cannot have her! you bastard! *stabs a finger at Itachi-koi*

**me:***ROFLing* XD 'Oh where did I put my popcorn?' *searches for it under Mikoto's skirt*

Nope! Not where I left it! *grins devilishly*

**naru:**I'M A BLOODY BOY! X(( Wait a minute... what do you mean by "and second..."? You teme! Am I second to you? *Approaches Sasuke with a kunai* I'll kick your ass! I AM A MAN GOD DAMMIT! I HAVE A PENIS!

**sasu:***gulp*...Ano... Naruto-chan! I love youuu! don't kill me! *runs behind Itachi* Kill him! Aim for the face!

**Itachi:**O traitorous brother! Beautiful murderer! Ah...What a wonderful way to die, by the hands of the ever beautiful Naruto! *sighs contentedly* (TT/v\TT) (ohhh look I made itachi's face! lol! W/ the lines! yay me!)

**sasu:** I'll help! ^A^ *restrains Itachi*

**naru:***contemplates this for a second* GROWL! No... he's Itachi! I could never harm a hair on his gorgeous body! I'll kill teme instead!

**Sasunaru:***runs around in a circle, Naruto tackles Sasuke and begins to assert his manhood by attempting to rape him*

**itachi:**Lucky bastard! *growls at his fortuitous baby brother*

**me:**I hear ya! T^T *shakes head in jealousy* *sigh* Some bastards have all the luck! wahhhh! (M A M)

**Miss Kiara Dmitra...Here is your question! If you could wish for _ANYTHING_in the world, what would it be? Ahem...! Well Jared that's easy... MORE REVIEWS! *crowd gasps* Oh! Ahem, excuse me! Brain aneurism there! Heheheheh, the answer Jared is the cure for cancer, for EVERY DAY to be SASUNARU day...*camera zooms in & crowd holds breath* ...And of course world peace! God Bless [JAPAN! xD] America! *crowd goes WiLd!* Oh EME HEY! America! We have a winner! Miss. Dmitra of Nueva York and Tejas! **

**(Feel free to Review ^v^)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
